


Never Meant To Be This Way

by Icyclear



Series: Kitty Phantomhive [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 20 years can be difficult to a former human, F/F, F/M, Kitty is a bad girl, Smut, is it incest if he's not really her father by any means?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyclear/pseuds/Icyclear
Summary: It has been 20 years since Ciel's death and it tore his daughter's and his demon lover's lives apart. The lovely and sweet Kitty 'aged' into a troubled woman with a body of her 15 year old self. She hates her immortality, hates that her father's gone, and would push her loved ones away so she could destroy herself alone. Unfortunately, the two demons who love her most in the world won't allow her to fall apart alone.





	Never Meant To Be This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to make an AMV and got inspired to do this instead. It is okay to torture an OC right? No one has objections with that?

It had been 20 years on the day since Sebastian promised Ciel that he would look after his beloved daughter. Now the age that her father died, Kitty still had the body of a 15 year old girl. She never aged. She was kinda thrilled about it; not thrilled that she still seem to have rampent teenage hormones. Maya assured her that it would fade in time, but now Kitty was sure that Maya was lying or, to her, time was unbearably slow. She never found out just how old Maya was. Sebastian would also decline to reveal his real age, only to tell her that he lived many lifetimes. He wasn't obgliated to tell her the truth, but he didn't really lie to her either. 

"It doesn't feel like its been that long does it, Sebastian?" Kitty asked that night. 

"No. It doesn't. Feels like it has been a hundred years." Sebastian responded, knowing she was talking about the anniversery of Ciel's death. 

Any time Ciel is mentioned, Sebastian becomes cold to Kitty. For a while, Kitty never mentioned the anniversery. She would shut herself up in her room and go over every memory she had of her father. Maya knew to not bother her mistress on that night. But that night was different, Kitty wanted to talk about it with Sebastian. No, in her mind, she needed to. 

"Dammit! Just talk to me, okay!?" Kitty plead as her irises turned demonic to show she was serious. 

Sebastian looked at the forever maiden and finally gave in to her demand, "What do you want me to say, Katherina?! That I miss him? That I still love him? That in the last 20 years, watching his daughter broke me deeply? What?!" 

Kitty couldn't believe he called her by her full first name. She never heard him talk so bitter to her and it angered her greatly, "I never asked for you to stay with me all this time, Sebastian! If you want to leave, then just go!" 

Maya stood between them and was going to run off after Kitty when she ran to her bedroom. Sebastian held Maya back. Words didn't need to be expressed, Maya understood why he held her back. Then she had to ask, "You're not going to leave are you? It would crush her." 

"I should never had said what I did. Even if it was the truth." Sebastian replied, not answering Maya's question. 

Maya glared and slapped Sebastian's face, "Bull shit! You are still in lust with that girl like you were with her father. Why can't you just tell her?"

His face stung. Maya was good at slapping, her soft skin made hits hurt more than they should have, either that or her strength. He knew she was right and it didn't hurt to admit it to her since she was the only one in the room, "Yeah. The thought of ravaging her body still gets me hard. I could have acted on my feelings the very night I came back from taking my lord's soul, but I just couldn't do it. I can't do it now." He grit his teeth, hating to be vulerable to the pink haired demon.

Maya didn't ease up on her expression, "Lady Kitty isn't Master Ciel. Her body is well endowed for a everlasting 15 year old girl. She has his pale skin and gray blue hair. But her mother's green eyes."

"She also has his temperment. His rash decision making when his feelings get the best of him. His fearlessness-" Sebastian went on, only to be stopped by Maya putting her hand on his mouth.

She lowered her gaze for a second and then looked up at him, "Because he rasied her to be that way. He raised her to be a Phantomhive; guard dog to the king. She is still different from him in many ways... like being a half a foot taller than he was at her age. Go to her."

\- - -  
Dressed in a knee length black dress, fishnet thigh highs, and heels, Kitty sat at night club with a cigerette in her hand. She had a fake I.D in her bra band that abled her to get cheap booze and cigerettes while she watched jazz performers. She was dressed as a low key flapper. She lost count how many rounds of dancing she had done since she snuck out her bedroom window. She smoked her cigerette and had to give a quick laugh as she imagined how the older demons would respond to her dressing the way she did. 

Sebastian made sure he kept her dressed modestly. Maya, her lover for the last 20 years, would jump on Sebastian's modesty bandwagon. Kitty didn't really consider her relationship with Maya as serious, despite the time spent together, as she saw it, she and Maya will be alive forever while her attempt on lovers would be much short lived. If she ever decided to be more serious, she had all the time in the world to do it. 

\- - -

"She's not in her room!" Sebastian shouted as he exited Kitty's bed room. 

Maya punched the wall, "The little bitch snuck out again! Dammit!" 

Sebastian thought it was kinda funny when Maya got really mad. It seemed out of nature for her to get that way because she was always so cheerful - for a demon anyway. He looked at her almost coyfully, "Language. Language. Do you have any idea where she is?"

Maya closed her eyes and focused on Kitty's essence, "Yup, she's on the move."

\- - -

Kitty found herself in a motel room, trading her body for a soul snack. She was so desensitised to sex, that the idea of it was like playing cards. She felt nothing from her encounters. The only time she ever felt nearly humanly flustered was when she was intimate with Maya or when Sebastian would touch her face. 

After eating a man's soul, she put on her underwear and shoes and opened the motel room door; only to see her literal personal demons. 

"Kitty... you didn't?" Maya accused.

Kitty smirked as she pressed her index and middle fingers to her own lips, "A woman never talks of her conquests." She made past them and walked off in the darkness. 

Sebastian put his hand on Maya's shoulder, knowing that she was going to burst into tears from another infidelity, "I'll take care of it."

\- - -

"You came back." Sebastian said as he saw Kitty in the living room of the house they lived in since Ciel's passing. She was sitting in the chair and smoking another cigerette. When he saw that, he took it out of her hand and threw it into the fire place, "Smoking?! You're still a child!"

"I'm thirty fucking five!" Kitty argued, "I can smoke if I want!"

Instead of throwing more words at her, Sebastian did something he has desired to do for a really long time. He took her into his arms and kissed her lips hard. He took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. Kitty was in such disbelief. She pushed him off her and looked at him with the most puzzled look on her face, "Sebastian?"

"Shut up!" Sebastian demanded of her and pulled her into another kiss. 

His kissing was so forceful and it put her in a state of estasy. For the first time ever, being with a man awoke the primal lust within her. She became hungry for him and for him, he finally hooked his black claws into someone. 

It was easy to take off her clothes and keep her on the chair. He kissed nearly every inch of her. Her pale skin shimmered from the sweat the intensity gave her. he was getting ready to put himself inside her. 

She fell to her knees and looked at him as she undone his pants, "No, wait. Let me do this for you." 

"Only if you wear this." Sebastian said as he took the cat eared headband, that she hasn't worn in 20 years, off the fire place mantle, "Let's do this right, Kitten."


End file.
